


Dan vs. Giffany

by Mameshiba (Popuko)



Category: Dan Vs., Gravity Falls
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popuko/pseuds/Mameshiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, combining two of my favorite shows - one old, one new. When Dan comes in possession of a 'computer dating sim', he plays it out of sheer curiosity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan vs. Giffany

"So, remind me why we're here again?" Dan asked, staring at Chris with a bored expression. "Places like this are breeding grounds for sweaty nerds, and as much as I...tolerate...nerds, I don't want to be around them. They smell like Cheez-Its and BO. I'll pass out from the sheer stench."

"Look, there's one game that Elise and I saw being played online, it's got co-op, and she really wants to try it out." Chris explained. Dan gave him a blank expression in return.

"...In English?"

"There's a game that Elise and I want to play together and this store has it."

"Oh. How lame is it?"

"Not at all, actually." Chris glanced through the used games section for the Xbox, picking up a copy of Borderlands 2. "Here it is."

"...That actually looks kinda cool. Lemmie see." Dan demanded, snatching it out of Chris' hands. "Blood and gore, strong language, intense violence...and there's even a guy holding a huge gun on the back! Holy crap, why aren't you playing this with ME instead of HER?!"

"...Because you said video games are stupid and for sweaty basement nerds? Plus, you HATE technolo--"

"AH-AH-AH. I hate MOST technology. Things like this? No. I don't hate this. Maybe I've underestimated nerds and their capabilities of making something fun..." Dan stared at the case again, and Chris took it back. "Buy it and play it with me."

"You'll have to let Elise join in if you ever want to play."

"But she'll slow us down!"

"Not really, no..." Chris bit his lip, thinking back to the millions of sniper battles that Elise had won before online. It was debatable where she got those skills, but DancingShadow4352 was a gamertag that struck fear into the heart of any experienced FPS gamer. Meanwhile, if Dan ever got his hands on an actual game...

_"WAIT! WAIT! WE HAVE GRENADE LAUNCHERS?!"_

_"We're supposed to solve this quest peacefully--"_

_"FUCK THAT, WE'VE GOT GRENADES! WE'RE BLOWING THIS TOWN SKY-HIGH!"_

Okay, that might not turn out well for completing any part of the game. With that thought in mind, Chris resisted every urge to shake his head as he brought the game up to the counter. Meanwhile, Dan was staring around the store, finally settling on staring at a completely blank disk within a CD case that seemed to be half-broken. He picked it up, looking at it and finally seeing the words 'DON'T PLAY' scratched into the surface of the disk. Shrugging, he took it over to Chris.

"Hey, you've got an extra laptop, right?"

"Well, yeah, but it's almost broke--"

"Give it to me. And buy me this." Dan handed the CD to Chris, who raised a brow. 

"What even is this?"

"Oh, that's..." The guy behind the counter spoke up. "That game's been here forever. One day it just...was here. No real explanation, I don't remember anyone bringing it in...but it was here. Since then, three people have come in, bought it, and returned it. At this point, we're just giving it away free with any good purchase if someone wants it."

"Oh, hey. We got lucky!" Dan grinned, but Chris was a bit more unsure.

"It says 'don't play' on the case, Dan."

"And? Hasn't stopped me from doing things before. Usually the things that people slap 'don't' in front of are the most fun."

"..." Chris sighed. "...Alright, we'll take it."

* * *

 

Slamming his door open, clutching the half-broken laptop and new CD, Dan took a seat on his couch, turning the laptop on and inserting the CD. "Alright, let's see what this is all about..."

Immediately, a menu appeared on the screen, along with a pink checkered background.

**ROMANCE ACADEMY 7**

**> START**

**> QUIT**

**> SHIZENHAKKA**

"...What the hell?" Dan questioned, staring at the screen in sheer disbelief. "O...kay. Start, I guess." He clicked on the option to do so, and the game switched into a background of cherry blossom trees.

**When the cherry blossoms of magic romance academy are in bloom...**

**anthyding can hadplen**

"Anthyding can...hadplen. ANTHYDING CAN HADPLEN. This is why I don't play games." Dan snapped, glaring at the screen. "WHAT THE HELL IS A HADPLEN?! OR ANTHYDING?!" 

It was at that moment the scene changed to a classroom, with a pink-haired girl appearing on screen, a gigantic bow on top of her head, wearing some kind of school uniform.

"Oh! Hello there! My name is Giffany! I'm a schoolgirl at School University! Will you help me carry my books?" The girl questioned. Dan was struck with silence for a minute before looking at the options.

**> YES OF COURSE**

**> I'M IMPATIENT, DATE ME NOW**

**> OH HEY LOOK A TENTACLE MONSTER**

"....Am I supposed to...is this what lonely people do?! They have to date computers?! Is this really what's going on?! I...just....I'm impatient, date me now. There."

A broken heart flashed on screen as Dan clicked the option. "WHAT?! That's what I'd say in real life! Out of those three options, at least!"

"Ehehehehe! You're funny!" Giffany giggled. "Try again!"

**> YES OF COURSE**

**> </3 I'M IMPATIENT, DATE ME NOW**

**> OH HEY LOOK A TENTACLE MONSTER**

"...Alright, 'of course', then."

The computer instantly chimed with '1000' romance points as coins fell down on the display. Dan rolled his eyes.

"What would you like to talk about?" Giffany chirped. Three more options appeared onto the screen.

**> WHAT YOU LIKE**

**> JAPANESE SHIT**

**> TENTACLE MONSTERS**

"...None of that?" Dan threw his hands in the air, staring at Giffany with an annoyed expression. "How is anyone supposed to like this?!"

"Aww, that's alright! Here! I'll make new choices, just for you!"

**> REVENGE**

**> TENTACLE MONSTERS**

**> CATS**

"...Alright, you're getting me with one and three. Let's go with one." Dan reluctantly clicked the option, and Giffany smiled pleasantly.

"I'm seeking revenge on every last person who has abandoned me and or wronged me! I've even got a list of my own!" The pink-haired girl pulled out a list, reading 'Ex-Boyfriends', 'Mabel', 'Dipper', 'Hippies'.... 

"Huh, so do I." Dan mused, showing his own list to the screen. Giffany giggled. 

"Wow, you're smart AND handsome! You'll make an excellent new boyfriend!" 

"--I can't disagree with that." Dan smiled. "Maybe you're not that bad after all."

"Awww. Thank you! And you'll never abandon me like everyone else did, right?"

"Well...uh...of course not!"

* * *

 

**A few weeks later...**

"...This is weird." Elise commented, sitting on the couch, snuggled up to Chris.

"What is?"

"Dan hasn't called you for...anything for the past 5 weeks. I'm actually kinda concerned." Elise stated. Chris rubbed his chin.

"Actually, yeah, that is kinda weird. I'll call him, see how he's doing."

_Ring. Ring._

"...Hello...?" A tired voice answered the phone. "Whossis..."

"It's Chris. Are you doing alright?"

Immediately, Dan's voice brightened. "Chris! I'm just fine. You should...you should come over sometime. I've got something to show you...."

Chris raised a brow, his tone changing to one of concern. "...Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Yeah....just....just come over."

"...Alright. I'll try to come over ASAP." Chris hung up the phone. "I don't think he's doing alright."

"Me neither. You'd better go see what's up." Elise nodded, getting up. "I may not like him that much, but I don't want him to wear himself out that much like he sounded on the phone. He wasn't even yelling."

"That's what I'm scared about. He wasn't even remotely loud. He sounded almost normal. I'm going to go check on him."

"Good luck." Elise leaned over, kissing Chris on the cheek. "I'll be here when you get home."

Chris nodded, smiling happily, picking up his keys and heading for his car.

* * *

 

_**Knock knock knock.** _

"Oh! It's Chris's knock. Come in!" 

Chris opened the door, looking around the room as he did. It seemed...normal. All except for his best friend, who was sitting in front of the laptop he'd given him 5 weeks ago, a demented grin (well, moreso than usual) on his face that made him look unreasonably happy, and he looked like he hadn't eaten for that amount of time, either. 

"Hey! C'mon over here! I want you to...to meet someone..." Dan trailed off, weakly waving his arm. 

Chris walked over, looking at the screen. On the screen was a pink-haired girl in a schoolgirl dress. Dan motioned for Chris to lean in in front of the screen. "So, Giffany, this is the guy I told you about, my friend. Chris."

"Nice to meet you!" The so-called Giffany spoke in a stilted way, which, while not exactly surprising for a computer program, was a bit surprising for one with voice recognition, of all things. "My name is Giffany! I'm a schoolgirl at School University! My boyfriend has told me everything about you and Elise! I'm sure we can be friends too!" If Chris hadn't known better, he could've sworn that--she did. She recognized Elise and...did her eye twitch?

"Don't tell him everything I told you..." Dan clicked on Giffany's head. Giffany giggled in response.

"Okay! I won't!"

"....So wait. You're dating a computer program?" Chris asked, looking at Dan.

"She's not an ordinary game! She's special." Dan protested. "See, look, whenever I compliment her, she gets another highlight in her eyes. Giffany, you're beautiful."

"Ehehehe! Aww! Don't flatter me too much, I'll get spoiled!" Giffany giggled as another sparkle appeared in her gigantic eyes. Chris's own eyes widened.

"...Yeah. Okay. Have you left this room in 5 weeks?"

"Nope. Been spending all my time with Giffany. She's perfect, I don't see why I'd need..."

"...you need to exit your room. Breathe some outdoor air. It's not healthy." Chris stated. Dan shook his head.

"I can breathe just fine in here. It's...it's totally healthy. Besides, when the cherry blossoms fall at this academy...anthyding can hadplen." Dan said, matter-of-factly.

"Anthyding...can hadplen."

"Yep." Dan nodded, weakly. "'s...'s the truth..." He closed his eyes, then blinked them open quickly. "Can't miss a...single moment..." He sank into his seat, and began to doze off. Giffany quickly turned her attention to Chris.

"I'd advise stopping, if I were you." She smirked in a decidedly unfriendly way, an undercurrent of passive-aggressiveness coating her words. "I've heard everything about you. Everything. Don't ruin my relationship with my boyfriend, you homewrecker. We'll be together forever."

"...Excuse me? I'm just trying to get him to go outside." Chris frowned, staring at Giffany. "You can date him, I don't care. He just needs to be more physically healthy than what he is right now."

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" Giffany's hair turned a shade of red as she pointed at Chris in frustration. "You're just doing this so you can steal him from me!"

"I'm married! To Elise! He told you that!" 

Giffany narrowed her eyes. "You really don't know, do you?" She commented, her fury turning into some direction of calm. "You really are stupid. A stupid, gluttonous idiot who doesn't notice anything in front of him...then again, you lost that when I came into the picture!" Giffany giggled. "I might as well tell you, at this rate, since he's mine. He's always, even after you ABANDONED him for that woman, been--"

"AH?! AH! I'm...I'm awake..." Dan jolted awake, looking around. "...Did I miss anything?"

"No, honey! Go back to sleep!" Giffany replied, waving her hand. "I'll be here when you wake up!" 

"...oh...okay..." Dan fell back to sleep, falling onto his side, drooling. 

"...Been what?" Chris asked, as soon as Dan fell back to sleep. 

"Take a wiiiiild guessss. You'll never get it." 

"...." Chris stepped away. "...Okay, I'm getting him away from you."

"Good luck! The only people who know how to do that are all the way in Oregon--oop." Giffany covered her mouth. "Maybe I've said too much." She waved her arms. "Forget, forget, FORGET BEEEAAAAMMM!"

Chris exited the room, closing the door behind him, and calling up Elise.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elise? Can you tell me if there's been any strange occurrences in Oregon recently? Like...paranormal related?" 

* * *

 

By the time Dan woke up, he was inside Chris's car. "...Chris? What are we doing?" He sat up straight. "Where's Giffany?" 

"Giffany's not here. And we're going to Oregon."

"...WHY?! Take me back! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO DECIDE REVENGE PLANS AROUND HERE! AND GIFFANY! SOMETIMES! MAYBE!" Dan snapped, making a grab for the steering wheel. 

"It's not---it's not for revenge!" Chris struggled, eventually pushing Dan off the wheel and getting back onto the road. "We're going to Gravity Falls, Oregon. There's been a report of animatronics declaring their love for someone in the same way Giffany has told you she loves you. Obsessively. Consider this your rehabilitation away from her."

"Chris, I don't NEED REHABILITATION! I was doing just fine!"

"You hadn't eaten in 5 weeks."

"I WAS ON A DIET!"

"You hadn't even slept in 5 weeks."

"...THE DIET INCLUDED NOT GOING TO SLEEP!"

"Not likely." Chris sighed. "Just...just go with me on this one, okay? Consider this payback for all the times I've helped you before."

"...Okay, fine." Dan crossed his arms, sinking into the seat, pouting. 

* * *

Eventually, the two reached a shabby-looking place with a half-broken sign on it reading 'Mystery Shack'. Dan looked at Chris with confusion, pointing at it. "...Here? Why are we going to a place that looks like...that?"

"This is where the reports were coming from." Chris shrugged. "At least that's what Elise told me."

"She was messing with you. Just to upset me and drag me away from what little happiness I have." Dan grumbled, stepping out of the car. "Whatever. Proceed." He followed Chris to the door, stepping inside as a bell jingled. Hearing the bell, a teenage girl at the counter looked up from her magazine.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack. What can we help you with today?" The girl asked. Chris stepped over to the counter.

"Um, hi. Do you maybe know someone by the name of..." He looked at the paper he'd written down the information Elise had given him on. "Soos?"

"Oh, yeah. SOOS!" The girl called out in the back. Hearing the noise, an overweight, tall male wearing a shirt with a question mark on it ran out, looking mildly confused. "These guys your friends? They were asking about you..."

"Um...I don't..."

"Hey. My name's Chris, my friend is Dan." Chris motioned to Dan, who raised a hand in annoyed greeting. "...Do you remember anything about a girl called...Giffany?"

Soos froze in his tracks. "What about her?"

* * *

Soon enough, Soos had grabbed two children who he introduced as Dipper and Mabel Pines - two other names that had been mentioned by Elise. The group gathered in the living room of the shack, Chris explaining the situation. Dipper's face twisted into a horrified expression as Chris explained, shaking his head.

"I thought she was dead..."

"Well, not quite, I guess." Chris shrugged. "Dan doesn't believe any of it, though."

"She's NICE! Okay, so she's a computer program and she might have a few flaws, but THEY'RE THINGS I CAN LOOK PAST! Just like how you look past Elise's loads of flaws that I point out to you all the time." Dan snapped, glaring at Chris. 

"Dude, she's...not nice." Soos spoke up. "She tried to kill me after I paused her, along with everyone else. She'll probably do the same to you."

"Not likely. She LOVES me." Dan smirked triumphantly. 

"...She said that to me too."

"WELL, SHE WAS LYING TO YOU!" Dan yelled, sinking into the couch with an annoyed expression. 

Dipper proceeded to look at Chris, with an expression that practically read 'why do you want to save HIM, again?' Chris merely shook his head as if to say 'he's an idiot, but he's my friend'.  With a bit of crackle, the TV in the room began to turn on, as everyone looked at it. Appearing on the screen was a familiar face...

"Dan? Why are you here?"

"...How is she here?!" Chris immediately backed away from the TV as Dan got closer to it. 

"That's her thing. She can travel between all kinds of technology." Dipper replied.

"Wait a second." Giffany looked around the room. "...Soos....why are you here?" She faked a hurt tone. "...Dan, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I would NEVER! These ASSHOLES just decided that--"

"...So they're trying to take you away from me..." Giffany muttered, a hint of darkness creeping upon her expression. "It's all his fault, isn't it..."

"...Well, I mean..." Dan paused, seeing her expression. 

"IT'S OKAY!" Giffany cheered loudly. "Now we can be a couple of three! Forever and ever! You, me, and..."

"Chri--" Dan began to speak, and was cut off.

"Soos! You, me, and Soos! A couple of three! In love forever and ever!" Giffany had appeared in a cheerleader's outfit, waving a pom-pom. "Yaaaaay~!" 

Dan glanced at Soos, and then at Giffany. "...Yeah, I don't know if I'm okay with that. No offense."

"None taken."

"...Oh, well, that's okay then! I can just download your consciousness to my world, and it can just be us two!" Giffany smiled happily. "That's fine, right?"

"Wait, download my--"

"Yeah! You don't need that mortal body anymore! All you need is...me!" 

Dan backed away from the screen. Giffany continued talking. "I mean, real-world people are so unpredictable. They'd only hurt you like they had before, time and time again. But I'd never hurt you. I love you. You just have to tell me that you love me, and then we can be together without these people forever."

An eerie silence fell upon the room.

....

.....

......

"No."

"Wh....WHAT?!"

"I SAID NO! NO ONE CONTROLS ME! SHUT! UP!" And just like that, Dan was back. Giffany, however...

"....You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Giffany whispered. "....YOU ARE MINE, DAN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MIIIIIIIIINE!" It was at that minute that an electric lamp flew straight for Dan's head. 

"HOLY SHIT--" He barely ducked and missed it. Dipper and Mabel, meanwhile, had already gotten up.

"WHERE'S THE GAME DISC?!"

"...IT'S AT HOME!" 

"You've gotta use the dis--" The electric appliances were getting up and flying at the group, following them as they dashed outside. "Crap!"

"PILE IN!" Chris called, and the group immediately hopped into the car, minus Soos.

"I'll hold her off, dudes! You go!" 

"Are you sure?!" Dipper called back.

"Yeah, I'll be fine! You know where to call me! NOW DRIVE!" 

* * *

 

The car took off, the group all hit with a strike of fear. "...Alright, so here's what we have to do." Dipper explained. "We have to fry the game disc any way we know how. Even then, that might be temporary, so it'd be better to find a more permanent way so no one has to deal with this ever again. But I don't know how."

"Breaking it with your fists or something?" Chris offered.

"We tried. She keeps it under lock pretty good. It was a miracle we fried it the last time." Dipper frowned. "We'll really need good planning."

"And that's MY specialty." Dan spoke up. "We'll grab the disc and break it...permanently. I know the one person who'd know how."

Immediately, Chris and Dan spoke in unison.

"Elise."

* * *

 

"So, let me get this straight--" Elise pinched the bridge of her forehead. "You got a videogame for Dan, that videogame hosted an obsessive pink-haired girl, and she's either going to kill Dan or kill everyone else."

"Pretty much." Chris stuck his hands in his pockets.

"And these two are the only ones who defeated it before." Elise motioned to Mabel and Dipper. Chris nodded. "And how old are you two?"

"....12." Mabel spoke up.

"Amazing." Elise shook her head. "Just...wow. Okay. So do we have a plan yet on how to get the disc in the first place?"

"Yep. We discussed it in the car." Dan replied. "We just don't know what to do with it once we have it."

"Give it to me. I've got an idea." Elise replied. 

* * *

The door opened to Dan's apartment as he walked inside. "Dan!" Giffany's voice chirped. "You're alone! Did you change your mind?" Her eyes sparkled as her face invaded the screen of the laptop. 

"Yeah, I just might have." Dan sat down in front of the laptop as Giffany gasped with joy. "Can I just maybe--I don't know--click your face one last time before I can actually touch it?"

"Of course!" It was at that moment Dan moved his hand to the trackpad--and pressed the eject disc button. "W-Wha?!" 

"Oops." Dan smirked, running out of his apartment, disc in hand. 

"DAN?! DAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Giffany yelled, pointing an annoyed fist at the air, the TV flying out of the window, and...landing flat onto Dan's car, Giffany's annoyed face being displayed upon it.

"OH, COME ON!" Dan snapped, running for Chris's car again, handing the disc to Mabel as he hopped into the driver's seat. "...Okay, this is going to get intense pretty fast."

Mabel nodded, buckling up, as a familiar face bounded in through the window. 

"Meow!" 

"--Mr. Mumbles!"

"Oh, yeah! She ran out of your apartment after things started getting intense." Mabel smiled, as the cat sat in her lap. "She's safe."

Mr. Mumbles let out a pleased purr--and then a terrified yowl as the blade from an electric fan began flying at the car. Dan immediately stepped on the gas at the sound, Mabel and Mr. Mumbles breathing a mild sigh of relief at the fact that the blade missed. 

All three let out a terrified scream at the fact that traffic lights and even some cars were now chasing after them, however. 

"--ELECTRIC CARS ARE THE WOOOORRSSSSTTT!" Dan made a mental note to add 'electric cars' to the list later. Mabel glanced around, pawing in her skirt pocket, and taking out a bag of tacks. "...Why do you even have those?!"

"Just in case. Never know!" Mabel smiled happily, tossing the tacks behind the car as the electric cars following them popped their tires. 

"Not bad."

"Thank you!" 

* * *

 

As they pulled up to Chris's house, Dan immediately handed the disc over to Elise, who took it into the living room. "What now?!" Dan asked. 

"The only way we can permanently get rid of something like this....is to beat her at her own game." Elise stated, putting the disc into the Xbox 360 set up in front of the living room TV. "The best of us at games, plus Dan, better grab a controller." Elise immediately took a controller, followed by Dan, Dipper, and Chris, despite Elise's worried glance at the last one. Mabel and Mr. Mumbles sat to the side, looking at the TV.

Giffany appeared on the TV, looking at the four. "...What do you plan to do?" She asked. 

"We're challenging you to a game." Elise stated. "A shootout using the game currently in the system. Our team against yours."

"...Huh. So if I win, Dan joins me, right?!" Giffany's eyes sparkled.

"Yes. And if we win, you leave us -- and everyone else -- alone forever. Got it?" 

"That sounds fair! I'll definitely win!" Giffany giggled. Saying that, the title screen for Super Death Shooter 8 popped up, Elise quickly selecting the new 'vs. Giffany' mode, that had pink lettering on it in an entirely different font. Dipper and Dan grimaced. 

"...I haven't played this one before." Dipper stated. 

"Neither have I. How do you work this thing?" Dan asked, spinning the controller around in his hands. 

"That's fine. Just shoot at her head, we're all leveled up to 72 anyway." Elise stated. "Pick anyone you want." With that, she selected a girl with blue hair, Dan picking the one that held the biggest gun (which was, ironically, the shortest character), the other two picking their own characters. As soon as they did, they stared dead-eyed at the TV, as if their minds had gone someplace else. And, of course, they had. 

Their characters on the TV twisted and changed until they resembled them, appearing on a desert map, with Giffany appearing a few minutes later, holding a...giant cleaver.

"You know, what's really crazy is this world that refuses to let me be with you..." She grinned widely, pointing the cleaver forward. Immediately, she was hit by a spray of bulletfire, Elise looking up at her level--

"95?! The level cap is--"

"I'm not originally part of this game, remember?" Giffany reminded her, tauntingly. With that, the girl slashed at her, Elise quickly jumping away. "Oh, and if you die in the game...you die in real life, too." 

"--Crap!" Elise took aim, shooting at her eye, but only chipping off a bit of health. 

"Owwww!" Giffany pouted. "Mean!" With that, she slashed at the other girl, taking off half her health in one blow. "How could you?! All I wanted was my boyfriend..."

"I'M! NOT! YOUR! BOYFRIEND!" Immediately, a spray of bulletfire came from the sky, where Dan had jumped off one of the higher parts of the map. Giffany gasped, her health going down quite a bit at those words. Chris and Dipper continued firing, eventually Dipper accidentally hitting her in---the heart.

"Her heart is the weakpoint!" Dipper called. Elise, Chris, and Dipper immediately began taking aim at her heart, Giffany letting out an annoyed growl. 

"You can't do anythi--"

"Ahem." Dan cleared his throat, getting Giffany's attention as she raised the cleaver. Hearing him, she lowered it gently. "You speak like a freak, your eyes are creepy, you're just creepy in general, and I hate your guts. Oh, and you're not...what was that word? Kawaii?"

Giffany gasped, each word damaging her until she was down to 1 HP. "...No..."

"Oh, and yeah. For your information, that thing I mentioned to you? I still care about that more than I ever have you."

Giffany growled, her last hitpoint turning red. "I...hate....that...JERKFACE!" She raised her cleaver, and immediately swung at Chris, Dan pushing him out of the way quickly and taking the blow himself -- knocking himself down to 1 HP. "--W-What?! NO! I HURT....BUT I LOVE...BUT I HURT...BUT...LOVEHURTLOVEHUR--" 

Elise immediately shot her down in the heart with a bullet. The pink-haired girl fell onto the ground, evaporating into dust, and the four returned to reality, Dan immediately letting out a pained groan, causing Mr. Mumbles to let out a concerned yowl. "...Crap, okay....never. Again. Chris, if I ever want to get a disc that says don't play on it...ever....again....don't let me."

"Alright." Chris gently patted him on the back. 

"...You think that's the last of her?" Mabel asked.

"We can only hope." Dipper replied.

"...Wonder how Soos is doing..." Mable rubbed her chin.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile, outside the Mystery Shack...**

Soos was tangled in a bunch of wires, laying on the ground. "Um, dudes? Are you back yet? I can't tell because I can only look at the ceiling....

Help?

Anyone....?

I'm kind of hungry, too..." At that moment, Soos' stomach rumbled. "...That can wait, though, I guess..."

 


End file.
